


Wedding Night

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: The Art Of Wedding [4]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Not yet fully completed, but prematurely published anyhow; Soyeon and Shuhua's wedding night
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Series: The Art Of Wedding [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714909
Kudos: 12





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Mwynhau lesbiaidd cariad ;)

"No, the bride must be carried across the threshold." Soyeon insisted as she walked arm-in-arm with Shuhua up the corridor to the fourth floor of the converted manor house and it's clock tower on the vineyard estate.

"You're a bride, too." Shuahua pointed out, nuzzling her head against Soyeon's shoulder. Soyeon murmured for her to wait a minute; she could get a look at her breasts when they were inside. Shuhua gave an apalled laughed and slapped Soyeon's arm "You're so rude." Shuhua told Soyeon. Soyeon rolled her eyes.

  
"No, I'm the one that proposed and you accepted my proposal; I'm Dom and you're the bride." Soyeon remarked, raising an eyebrow.

  
Shuhua tipped her head back with a huge smile as Soyeon carried her across the etrance doorway into the vineyards wedding suite. Both Shuhua and Soyeon looked around at the Scandinavian Art Deco style of the suite, the dark-stained timber floorboards and the white-washed walls and the other timber furniture a similiar dark accented. The skirting floors were thirteen inches high and were carved into decoartive panels, and on the bed was a tray with bottles of wine and champagne and a note of congratulations from both the girls families.

  
"Oh, fuck this, we can do that later." Soyeon opined of the alcohol. She picked up the tray and put it on the floor by the standing wardrobe. She moved the pliant Shuhua into her arms and had just kissed her, Shuhua's eyes slipping closed and Soyeon's hands at the top of her back and the small of it when Soyeon swore.

  
"Oh, shit." Soyeon commented drily.

  
"What's the matter?" Shuhua asked, her hands on Soyeon's shoulders.

  
"My dress has 100 fucking buttons on it." Soyeon explained frankly, thumbing her brow. Shuhua nearly laughed herself into a fit. 

  
"Well..." Shuahua replied. "How about we get my dress off, which is pretty easy, and then I'll help you get all your buttons, undone?"

  
"I'm sure there's a knife here somewhere." Soyeon looked around the room.

  
Shuhua's brow furrowed. "What?"

  
"Your Mum can always re-sew up the side seam when I cut myself out of it." Soyeon rubbed her hands together thoughtfully. Shuhua cringed. She sucessfully caught Soyeon attention as she pulled down the zip beneath her right arm of the dress to the centre of her hip, and peeled the fabric away to reveal her naked body. Soyeon drank in the sight.

  
"I did think about buying something really sexy to go on underneath, but I decided not because when I spend a big lot of money, and I don't want you to rip it off." Shuhua explained. Soyeon laughed. 

  
"It was only one time!" Soyeon said. Once, she had accidentally ripped Shuhua's tights. But what else could happen when you're driving to have sex in the back of a VW Kombi? In the dark, as should be added?

  
"Lie down on your tummy." Shuhua pushed Soyeon onto the bed, and kneeling on the bed beside her, she began to undo all of the buttons on the back of Soyeon's dress. She had got to only the eigth one when Soyeon sighed and said Shuhua should just let her cut herself out of it. Mostly because the buttons were slightly stiff, it took Shuhua fifteen minutes and a lot of remarks from Soyeon to get the dress undone. Shuhua's eyes widened at what Soyeon was wearing underneath. The white petticoat beneath was apart from the dark lace, but beneath that, it was all black. Shuhua got a better look as Soyeon impatiently got up and wriggled off the fabric to the floor. Soyeon was wearing a black lace bra with straps that ran diagonally both left and right down her torso to end in a black length just at the top of her abdomen. From their, came a g-string piece of underwear. Shuhua grinned broadly as Soyeon wondered aloud what a pain in the arse it all was, and took it off. 

  
Shuhua shivered delightfully inside as the look that Soyeon gave her. Enough was enough.

  
Shuhua breathed in sharply as Soyeon told her to lie down on her back. The moment Shuhua did, she grinned as Soyeon's head immeidately went to in-between her legs and Soyeon's tongue moved directly up her clit between her lips. "You've pretty much had me desperate for two days, you know?" Soyeon remarked to Shuhua. Shuhua's hips arched up to Soyeon's mouth as the other woman went down on her again. Shuhua's arms were laid back by her head, and she closed her eyes, hoping Soyeon would let her do what she liked most in the end. As Soyeon's tongue moved to be inside of her, licking up the inside of her walls, Shuhua desperately tried not to wriggle as Soyeon worked on her. Shuhua had the fatal ability of not being able to warn when she was becoming close. One feeling moved into another, and she was incapable of reading them, telling Soyeon of them. Soyeon sometimes had trouble to tell as well. Sometimes Shuhua took a very long time to come, and, otherwise, it was within - once Shuhua had come in less than thirty seconds. That was still a source of surprise of Soyeon. But Shuhua had been a virgin when they had first met, so maybe that was something to do with it.

  
"Can you do anal on me?" Shuhua's voice broke through the air after a little while. Soyeon smirked, looking to Shuhua's face. 


End file.
